


Legilimens

by Vickaanpickaan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Depression, F/M, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickaanpickaan/pseuds/Vickaanpickaan
Summary: "Legilimens; allows the caster to delve into the mind of the victim allowing the caster to see memories, thoughts and emotions of the victim."The marauders come back to Hogwarts for their sixth year and hope that the magical school will be the solution for all their problems, but in reality, it only makes it worse. Murders, rumors and questioning your allegiance is only the beginning of the story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to give the world of fanfiction a try again, for the first time in about 5 years. I hope that you will enjoy!

The sound of the trains whistling pierced its way through King Cross station. It was a busy day. People from everywhere hurried their way through the massive crowd, unaware of the different circumstances on this particular day. For the untrained eye, it was just an ordinary first of September. There were lots and lots of people, just like any other day. The late summer sun gazed, making the Londoners sweat from not only the rush to make it to their train, but also the heat. Everything seemed like the usual day of a traveller. Although it was not. If you knew where to look, Kings Cross station was filled with humans dressed in funny clothing, pushing massive trolleys with the strangest things and animals you would assume to be extinct. These people were not like the others, they were wizards. One by one they quickly ran into a wall in the middle of station nine and ten and just disappeared. Or at least that’s what you would think if you belonged to the people of the untrained eyes, the muggles. 

In reality they didn’t disappear. In reality, running into the wall between platforms nine and ten took them to a secret place. Platform nine and three quarters. Once here all you could see was lots and lots of wizarding families next to a big red train. Hogwarts express, it said on the train. They were there to wave off their kids for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the best magical school in the entire world. Everything you could hear was the endless cackling of kids saying goodbye to their parents and parents acting like their kids would travel to space for a lifetime. Amongst all of these families, one boy stood out. 

This boy wasn’t surrounded by his family, he rushed through the platform alone, with dark and curly hair down to his shoulder and all torn clothes. He had a loose tie around his neck which was red and yellow, the colour of his house, Gryffindor. He was happy to be in that house, even though his entire family wished that the tie around his neck would be green and silver instead. Because a Black in Gryffindor was quite the scandal. That was who the boy was. Black, Sirius Black. He had been eager to go back to Hogwarts since he ended last semester. Then again, that might be because his family was the Blacks after all. Sirius was almost sprinting to get away from the people behind him. When he turned his head around, he saw them, a couple of hundred metres behind. His perfect brother Regulus and his so called parents. Sirius didn’t need their faked good-byes so instead he stood outside of the train, waiting for some of his friends before going on board. His eyes searched through dozens of wizards and soon he stopped. 

There, in the distance, there was a rather tall, brown eyed boy. His hair was messier than ever and his round glasses shimmered as they reflected the light. He walked as confidently as anyone called James Potter would. How amazing mustn´t it be to have the name Potter instead of Black? 

“Well if it isn’t mister Sirius.” James greeted as he got closer to Sirius. His face bore his award-winning, ladies-appealing, trouble-foretelling smile that was another one of his characteristics. 

“Good day James.” Said Sirius, mocking James´ polite attitude but genuinely happy to see one of his best friends again. He was already starting to step inside of the train.   
“How’s the summer been treating you?” James said as he quickly followed him after giving his parents a small nod for a goodbye as they stood in the distance.

“Oh, just what you’d expect if you’d be living with people treating you like their nemesis.” Sirius started with a sigh as the two boys pushed their way inside the crowded train. “Like shit basically.” 

They stumbled into an empty compartment and sat down in the comfortable seats, facing each other next to the huge window. James carelessly placed his feet over a few seats next to him and placed his hands behind his head. Sirius did the same. Pretty soon a short and chubby boy entered to room, not exactly with grace. He fell face-forward in the compartment, earning loud laughs from the two boys. As he lifted his head up from his position, to face James and Sirius, he was blushing and his face matched the velvet coloured seats. He clumsily made his way up and bounced down next to James, of course. 

“Don’t you dare to mention this okay?” He tried to threaten, face still red as a tomato. 

“You wish, Peter.” James nearly screamed out between his laughter. Peter crossed his arms over his chest childishly and quickly stuck his tongue out towards the others. 

“How on earth are you 16?” Teased Sirius, still laughing like an idiot.

“Shut up.” Peter mumbled quietly and turned his eyes towards the floor instead of his so called friends. 

Time was ticking and soon it was eleven, time to leave the station. The three boys looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. Where the hell was the fourth? If he wouldn´t be here soon he would miss the train. He was never late to anything? They were just about to make some kind of prank that would lead to the train being delayed when, a minute to eleven, their friend made his entrance. Calmly he placed his bag on the shelf over the seats as the others stared at his tall figure.

“Are you serious Remus? We thought you wouldn’t make it”. Peter said nervously. Clearly still slightly panicked. 

“No I’m not Sirius, he´s here. Honestly after all these years you still can’t tell us apart, Pete?” He said jokingly while gesturing at Sirius when he mentioned him. Everyone face palmed and considered slapping Remus for the terrible pun, but decided not to. “Don’t worry about me guys, I’m here now.”

“I guess you´re right.” James said. “You should have heard though, we were planning on walking up to the driver and take a puking pastille so that we would spare you a few minutes.” 

“Oh it feels good to be back with you idiots.” Remus said and couldn’t help but laugh at his best friends. 

The train left the platform and their tall friend carefully sat down next to Sirius, facing the others and revealing that his face had fresh scars over it. He corrected his sleeves vigorously and his eyes flickered for an instant. He then placed his arms over his chest and started to relax slightly. Although the other three couldn’t help but notice it was something off with Remus. They didn’t know what but they could tell it was something. They could stop worrying that he would miss the train but not to what he was hiding from them.

Time went by and the boys talked about most things between heaven and earth, however mostly it was James talking about Lily Evans. She was the hottest and most perfect girl in the entire school, at least according to James. He had had the most obvious crush on her since day one and he wasn’t at all discrete about it either. One time last year he had given her a love letter, which seams nothing special, if it wouldn’t have been for the fact that he accidently wrote the letter on a howler so the entire year heard James´ voice rambling on about how Lily Evans made him feel, aggressively. Needless to say he wasn’t really there yet with Miss Evans, even though sometimes you would think so, considering how he talks about her. Things were gradually getting better even though the howler incident and he had high hopes for the year. 

“This year it will work I swear.” James said trying to convince the rest. 

“Are you telling us that or are you telling yourself that, Prongs?” Sirius teased.

“Yeah, not to be that guy but James, but isn’t that Snape bloke a bit too close to Lily?” Peter said carefully, trying not to piss James off. 

“First of all, we call him Snivellus, Wormtail.” James spat out his name like it was a swearword. “Second of all, Lily don’t even like him, like come on.”

“Are you telling me she likes you any more than him?” Remus said while letting out a yawn. He was getting tired but made sure to be a part of the teasing-James-Potter-club. It was only good for him to come down to earth every once in a while. 

This made James´ ego drop. He looked out of the window thinking for himself. She had to, right? Between him and Snape, he should be higher up on the list. Although, he couldn’t help but notice that Lily and Severus seemed to be… close. The question is; how close were they? How stupid it may sound but he didn’t want to lose her. He knew they weren’t anything but he loved her too much to give up on her. He also knew that people must be so tired from his constant attempts to make a move but some things are worth fighting for, right? Even if it would take his entire life, the day she gave in would make the entire way there worth it. Unless she actually was in love with Severus. Even though how much he would have hated it, he would have to let her go then. If she wouldn’t be happy with him, the least he could do is let her be happy with someone else. For her happiness is worth the pain. However, until that day may come, he would fight to win her. Isn’t that what you do for people you love? Fight for them?

“Cheer up James.” Remus said sleepy as he noticed how quite the messy-haired boy got. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sure the day will come when she falls for you.”

“Yeah, no one can deny that you’d make some hell of a boyfriend. I wouldn’t want to miss out on that goodness.” Sirius added with a shrug. When he saw James´ amused look he quickly added “I didn’t mean it like that, come on guys.” 

“Whatever you say, no-homo-Sirius.” James laughed and Sirius stood up and punched his shoulder. At least their ordinary James was back from his thoughts. 

Remus soon fell asleep, leaning on Sirius’ shoulder. He usually fell asleep on the train to Hogwarts and the others always accepted it. He was tired and he had good reasons. As he fell asleep his arms dropped from his chest, and as it did, the other boys’ hearts did the same. Remus´ sleeves rose up just the slightest to reveal more scars. They were used to seeing him with scars, but this was new and they didn’t really know what it was. They were in such precise lines… Sure they had been questioning the scars ever since year one and when they eventually figured out he was a werewolf they were all very supportive. They always came up with excuses to the scars as someone asked Remus and always had his back. They even started to follow him out every month to support him before his rough transformations last year and they had seen a lot. Never had it been this way though and it confused them.

“I knew it would be something.” Sighed James, not taking his eyes of Remus. 

“Yeah, I figured it as well.” Sirius said with a soft voice so he wouldn’t wake his sleeping friend up. 

“Should we do something?” Peter dared to ask. “Is there something we even can do, I mean?”

“I don’t think so, unfortunately.” Said James sadly. “If it is his furry little problem all we can do is be there for him… If it is something else…” He lost his words. 

“What are you saying, could it be something else?” Peter said and raised an eyebrow of confusion. 

“No of course not Wormtail…” James said, trying to calm Peter down, but his mind were somewhere else. “I’m just saying if it is something else we should let him decide whether to talk about it or not.”

It was hard seeing someone that close to you go through something like that. Especially when it happened so often. Especially when it gradually seemed to get worse. Especially when all you could to was stand there and watch it happen. It was truly heart-breaking to say the least. Everyone of course has their individual problems within themselves, and everyone are strong but some people just take the crown. If you could measure mental strength as you measure physical strength some people are just stronger than others. If you could measure strength like that, Remus would be amongst the strongest people on earth. To turn into a beast once every month against your will is not for the faint hearted. It´s a shame how brave and strong people like that don’t always see it for themselves. 

“Damn this werewolf thing!” Peter exclaimed, putting words on what everyone was thinking. They didn’t even correct him by saying lycanthropy. Damn this werewolf thing, it sure wasn´t fair. 

Sirius´ mind were distant and, without thinking much about it, he started stroking Remus´ hair softly. Peter and James noticed and smiled lightly at Sirius action, but decided to leave it for now. Sirius was processing what he found out about Remus and was thinking if he could help him more in any way. They had a different kind of friendship than what he had toward the others. Although, he couldn’t figure out what to do. He didn’t want to force anything out of his tall friend but he couldn’t leave him be either. Something was up… But what? 

Then he couldn’t help but to think the others might be worried about him as well. He was… well let´s say not the same person that he used to be anymore. He tried not to be affected by his family and their standards but he couldn’t help questioning himself from time to time. Was it really worth it trying to be his own person and all of that shit? Was it worth endure all the comments by the kitchen table and all the looks he was getting as soon as he entered a room at home? He thought about every time he had caught his parents talk about him. He heard their voices talking about what a disgrace he was to the family when they thought nobody heard them. He thought about his siblings, avoiding him from when he was tiny. As soon as he wanted to join them they pretended he was invisible. Was it really worth being good when he was his family´s punching bag? Maybe he should try to make them proud of him for just once… He tried not to show any of his thoughts to anyone but come on… He looked down at Remus, then to Peter and lastly James. They were his best friends. They were bound to find out something were bothering him as well. At least Remus…   
Why did shit have to be so hard all the time? They sat like that for a good while, talking, and all of them were careful not to wake their sleeping friend up. 

However, suddenly the train bumped slightly, causing Remus to wake up and Sirius to snap out from his thoughts and back to reality. When Remus realised he was laying on Sirius, his face turned bright red and he quickly jerked his head away. He sat up groggily and corrected his sleeves, tried to wipe the sleepiness out of his eyes even though that didn’t really work as planned. Every time his eyes closed slowly and his head started to drop they shot up again in an effort to stay awake. This was a difficult task when your entire body fights against you. The other boys noticed this and let out a small laugh at Remus.

“It’s okay Mooney.” Sirius laughed and tapped his shoulder with his opposite hand, as to gesture for Remus to lay down again. Remus hesitated but then gave in to his tiredness and gently placed his head on Sirius once again. He thought to himself that he considered himself lucky that no one was there to photograph this moment. Sirius casually wrapped his arm around Remus and as he did Remus´ heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t help but to blush slightly because he felt safe in Sirius´ arms. Almost too safe. The shorter ones hair tickled his face as he closed his eyes once more. He was now extremely close to his attractive friend whom didn’t even have the tiniest clue to what this simple action made Remus feel inside. He felt stuff that no one of them needed to know. Not for a good amount of time at least because Remus soon fell asleep once more. 

This time he woke up was because the train arrived. The four stepped out of the train and started, almost automatically, walking towards the carriages that would take them the final way to Hogwarts. When they were getting closer Remus stopped. There, in front of the carriage, stood a black skeleton horse. He knew exactly what it was, a thestral… Was this from that time he…? 

“What’s going on, Mooney?” James said and looked at the carriage suspiciously. It was stood there, alone, like it always had done before. 

“Oh… N… Nothing.” Remus lied. “Let´s get on board.” 

They did and during the entire ride Remus´ eyes were focused on the giant creature in front of him. The others were already started planning the mischief they could make this year but Remus couldn’t hear a word they were saying. He didn’t mean to do it… It was only an accident... He began to shake even though he was covered in warm and endless layers of clothes. 

“What do you think about it, Remus?” Sirius asked him excitingly. 

“Huh? Oh yeah great! Let´s do it…!” He tried earning a few odd looks from the others. “What?”

“You just agreed to kiss professor McGonagall, what´s up with you?” James explained, raising an eyebrow. 

Remus eyes shot wide open and he couldn´t find any words anymore. He didn’t have to either because at that moment they arrived at the schoolyard. Thankfull for the timing Remus climbed out, leading the way for James, Sirius and lastly Peter who had to run to catch up on his short legs. 

They entered the ginormous castle and all let out a sigh of relief. Remus because their conversation would be dropped and here he could actually forget from times to times what he was. He felt normal here. James because he was finally back to his paradise with his best friends and Lily Evans after a long summer. He had a lot planned that he hoped would make everyone at least a little bit happier and lead Lily in his arms. Sirius because he was finally back to his home away from home and the further away from his parents he was the better. Peter because here he actually was someone. He had friends whom didn’t bully him, or at least not more than necessary. Finally the four were where they were supposed to be. 

The big hall started to fill up with people and the four sat down by the table that had people with red and yellow clothing. People welcomed them back and they started talking about someone’s summer in which they had accidently made their garden catch fire and laughed loudly. Suddenly they were interrupted by a familiar voice. 

“Welcome back everyone to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.” Dumbledore´s voice echoed through the hall making everyone turn silent. “We hope you all will enjoy another year in these halls. Now, I’d like to introduce our new teacher in Defence against the dark arts, Professor Black!” Sirius´ heart dropped as he saw his own father stand up from the end of the teachers table. Oh no… “Welcome, professor and good luck!” Dumbledore continued as the students politely applaud their new teacher. The only one who didn’t applause was Sirius Black. He couldn’t escape his nightmare anymore. “Now, I’ve been asked to talk about some rumours that´s been heard from around the wizarding world. Some of you might have been hearing about them but for anyone who might have missed them, they´re simply saying that we on Hogwarts should be on our guards during this year. We don’t know where these rumours are coming from or implying and we would advise you all not to believe them. However if anyone notice anything out of the ordinary during this year please inform any staff on the school and we will look into it.” The students looked at each other worryingly. “Enough about that for now, let the feast begin!”

After a long and happy feast the new and old students walked to their common rooms. Most of them were happy but Remus, Sirius, James and Peter couldn’t help but feel that this year wouldn’t be a normal one at Hogwarts. They were hoping nothing terrible would happen but deep down inside, they had a feeling it would.


End file.
